


Psychopathe

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aruani Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: What is it that drives someone to kill ? How does one become a serial killer ?Annie is an FBI agent who excels at her job. One day, she meets a man of her age under the name of Armin Arlert. What she does not know is that he's a serial killer.





	1. Chapter 1

How does one become a serial killer? What drives a human to commit the irreparable?

He continued to hit the man's face in a chair, rage had invaded him and he could not control himself. But in reality, what was he enjoying?

He deserved it.

The victim spat blood and took a deep breath before raising his head slightly to the man in front of him. He was wearing a hockey mask that concealed his face. To believe that he had started to imitate Jason Voorhees? Faintly, hands tied behind his back, he straightened his blood-soaked head until he could look at him. The aggressor's face was indistinguishable, being camouflaged behind this mask. He could just notice his man's voice. He seemed to be young.

\- Why are you doing this... ? muttered the victim as he took a deep breath as the blood ran down his jaw.

The stranger grabbed a knife and slowly turned to his prisoner. Simply leaning your head to one side. He continued to wipe his blade with a white cloth.

\- Why did you rape these children? asked the latter in a calm and calm voice.  
\- Ah ... Are you doing justice to yourself then?  
\- That may be a hypothesis, the FBI is too slow so I do it myself ended by removing his mask to reveal his face to his victim.

He discovered a man younger than him, short blonde hair and blue eyes. A face a little square, an angel face that hid a murderous madness.

\- Why do you show your face? Imagine if I get out of here you're fucking dog son!

Armin smiled and wiped his knife with a cloth before folding it carefully on the wooden table.

\- But a dead man does not speak? the leap added, revealing a cold smile on his back, before raising his blade to push it into his victim's face.


	2. Chapter 2

The city of New York was a vibrant city, it had always been. It was a city that never slept, cars drove night and day just like workers. They did not stop turning like a loop. But unfortunately, she showed her perverse sides, like today.

A body was lying on the sidewalk in a small laneway isolated and poorly attended at night. Hanji knelt to inspect the destroyed face, impossible to recognize him. The blood was still dripping, but it was cold, showing that he had been resting here for several hours now. His murderer had to fight because of the condition of the face, it was done with the knife, Hanji analyzed. He had been dogged and had to be in a state of rage during the act. Maybe he even had fun? She sat up, grimacing at the horror.

A third body found within three weeks of each other. They had a connection, she was sure of it. She glanced at Annie and Reiner, who were questioning the man who had found the corpse. He seemed horrified and had trouble speaking. Hanji asked to take the body and went to the two agents.

Hanji: - New ? she asked.  
Reiner: - Nothing answered Reiner looking at her. He does not know him and then ... With the face he has, impossible to identify him. Hoping that someone from his family is showing up.

Annie just looked at the body covered with a sheet before being carried away in a van. Another victim in addition, a man again. The crimes were surely linked. The bodies were found in the same state, the face was still destroyed, impossible to know who it was. The blonde sighed and headed for her company car with Reiner. They sat in silence on the seats, only the sound of the engine that destroyed the silence. Then the big blond asked:

Reiner: - The murderer seems organized.

The blonde mumbled a yes, turning the wheel to get on the road to their place of work.

Reiner: - Do you think he chooses his victims at random?  
Annie: - No, as you can see, they are all one thing in common. John Bundy raped two children and Tom Lopez likewise raped two children. They were currently on parole.  
Reiner: - Maybe the killer wanted to make them pay? Himself?  
Annie: - It may be a hypothesis," said Annie, thinking. But he puts his life in danger and still faces the death penalty. To believe that he does not hold to life.  
Reiner: - Fuck ! spat Reiner rubbing his forehead.

Reiner Braun accompanied the blonde everywhere, his teammate forever. They had studied together at the same university. She had met Berthold Hoover, a close friend of hers. Reiner was a kind and gentle man, but unfortunately he had behavioral changes that were quite difficult to handle, he was almost fired from his job during an investigation. That of Tom Lopez, at the time of the facts, 10 years ago. The rapist raped two children and was arrested four days after the incident. He had sequestrated them and "had fun" with them every day. When the FBI had stopped him, Reiner had not managed to restrain himself and hit him in the face without stopping, mad with rage, insulting him with a monster and all the insults that came to his mind. Following the events, Reiner was summoned to the office of Erwin Smith, their superior, and received a severe correction.

The investigation dragged since the first body found: John Bundy. The only information was that the killer wore a mask, a hockey mask. It was then inspired by the film Friday 13? Unfortunately, no other track. Annie stared at the documents on her table, the files and the pictures of the corpses. She read and reread the old reports. She sighed and sipped her coffee, spinning the spoon while staring at John Bundy's photoararar. A brown man with a pretty incredible blue look. A seducer behind the angel face raped and beat children. What a shit world.

Eren: - Here.

Annie looked up at Eren, who handed him another file.

Eren: - The man found this morning is Pedro Gacy, a man of 42. And guess what.  
Annie:- What?  
Eren:- He raped 4 young women.  
Annie:- Fucking, Annie blurted, rubbing her face.  
Eren:- Our murderer does justice to what I see. One of the victims called this morning to confirm, he had the same tattoo on the shoulder. She will come to testify in twenty minutes.  
Annie:- Well, prepare the interrogation room finished the blonde standing, storing the files on his desk.

Behind the one-way mirror, Eren watched Annie's interrogation. It was better that the victim speaks to a woman. Her name was Leah and had been raped when she was 19 years old. She described her attacker and matched Pedro Gacy's profile very well. Annie listened to each of her words, shaking her head and encouraging her to continue. She had courage to testify, she thought. She pushed the paper and she signed before leaving the room with a face destroyed by horror. The blonde who was cold and unemotional was struggling to hold this kind of interrogation.

Installed in a bar, the night had fallen for a few hours, it was to be 23 hours. Annie drank her glass and asked for something stronger. She thanked the waiter and watched the people around her. There were charming men, disguised women, too much made up for her taste, and little dressed. She put a note on the counter and got up, getting ready to leave the bar to go home. She only wanted to take a shower and fall asleep. This inquiry was nerve-racking. This killer was impossible to chop and was strategic. He played with the agents and he knew it. She came out of her thoughts when she hit someone's shoulder. She glared at the man who apologized. Ignoring her excuses, Annie left the bar with a firm step.

Water dripping on her naked body, Annie stared at the wall of her shower in silence for long minutes. His mind was still focused on the investigation. She went out, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her in silence. Only the sound of the clock was heard. She dressed and hurried to bed. She removed the blanket and saw her cat arrive and climb onto the mattress. Annie smiled and stroked her head before sneaking under the blanket, exhausted.

Armin:- Excuse me for disturbing you, smiles. But last night, you dropped that.

He handed out his agent card with a smile that destabilized him. Damn she did not even notice that her card was gone.

Annie:- Thank you she said taking it.

Armin: - Armin Arlert, reaching out to Annie, who merely observed him in silence, surprised.

Annie: - Well, no need to say my name," she said, shaking her hand.  
Armin: - Annie Leonhart actually smiles.

She remained like an idiot in front of him, without really saying anything.

Armin: - I hope to see you again this last ending, leaving her still there.

The blonde watched this beautiful stranger come down the stairs and noticed that he gave him a last look before disappearing from her field of vision. She cheeks warmed and quickly closed the door.

Who was this Armin?


	3. Chapter 3

Armin was looking out the window of his building, sipping his coffee. The television was on and spoke of the body found dead, lying in an alley. A morbid crime, his crime. The blond smiled as he sipped his cup before looking up at the landscape. He sat down at his desk, opened his laptop and swam on social media. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that he was starting his service in about an hour. To avoid suspicion and reveal his double life, Armin was a simple waiter in a small bar in the city, he was appreciated by the customers and his boss. He had studied in the field of science and besides, it helps him in his various crimes.

  
Behind that angelic face he showed every day, with that warm, seductive smile, he was killing. Son of a computer scientist and a nurse, he had never known the true love that parents had to offer to their child. He had been abused by his father and was hitting. Her mother had committed suicide to escape her husband. Armin stayed with his father until he was 16 years old. It was on his 16th birthday that he committed his first murder: that of his father. A perfect crime made up in suicide. Armin had taken advantage of it during the night, while he slept to stick a bullet in his skull. It was his revenge, a revenge for him and his mother. As a result, he had a strange desire to kill and decided to do it in "common sense": to kill people who were doing wrong. Like these three rapists. He took pleasure in torturing them before killing them. He did this for the families of the victims who contacted him through the Dark Web.

  
Message of Obscure.

_ Well, I'm the father of two girls who were raped by Pedro Gracy. I wish to avenge them but I will be unable to commit a perfect crime like you. I heard about you from someone who was doing it again but unfortunately he was arrested. I wish you revenge but girls, my poor little ones who were raped at 18 and 17 years old. If necessary, I will pay you. _

  
_ Answer to Obscure. _

_  
I will be delighted to fulfill your revenge. I do not need money, crime is my reward. Give me the information and I will send you a photo as soon as the murder is committed. _

  
It was the families who contacted him to commit the crime and to avenge their loved one. The FBI was hurting his job, the death penalty was not enough. They had to suffer before dying and Armin took care of it. He was doing justice himself. He loved to dominate his victim, who else was doing it. She was less cunning once before him like Pedro. He had begged him to release him, what a fool!

  
Armin came out of his dark thoughts when his cell vibrated. A call from the father of the two famous girls? He answered and waited a few seconds.

  
_ \- "Thank you from the heart... " _  
\- Do not thank me, I did it for your girls, they deserve revenge.  
_ \- "He suffered before?" _  
\- I stabbed him in the face until he was impossible to recognize.

  
The blond ended the discussion a few minutes later and put his cell phone in his denim pocket, before getting ready to go to work. He sat down in his car, adjusted the inside back, and buckled his belt before starting. Her mind deviated on the beautiful blonde met this morning. A face that expressed a coldness but a hidden sweetness. His blue eyes attracted him like a magnet, but he was an agent. If she discovered the truth about him, it was over. It would take dear even the death penalty or life imprisonment. Death could actually offer him this deliverance, but before a killer was sentenced to death, he waited months or even years before passing on death row. If Armin was discovered, he would commit suicide to free himself. He had decided it.

 

Eren watched the surveillance cameras and stopped seeing a man dragging something. Like a body and quietly drop it on the street. He paused and zoomed in on the individual's face, the famous hockey mask. Shit thought the brown man rubbing his forehead.

  
Annie:- New ? Annie asked as she arrived in the room with Reiner.  
Eren: - That's the one with the hockey mask he made by turning the screen towards them. He plays with us this asshole. To believe that it is on purpose to deposit the corpse in front of a camera. Miss more than he cuckoo face to the camera like!  
Reiner: - We searched the area earlier, where the body was found. Nothing let go of Reiner.  
Eren: - We have no track, nothing! He can not commit these perfect crimes?  
Annie:- I think, said Annie. We'll dig into Pedro's past, maybe we'll find something. Maybe he met his murderer?  
-Eren: -Well, I'm going to question the family," Eren said, getting up.  
Reiner: - I'll see where Hanji is with the body, see if she does not have fun with Reiner sneezed while the blonde grimaced in response.

  
Reiner did not really like to walk through the room where Hanji was analyzing the body, there was a dirty atmosphere. It was cold in order to keep the corpse. It was creepy and strange like atmosphere. The blonde greeted Hanji who was cleaning his tools whistling, as if it was normal to have a dead guy on the table in the company.

  
Hanji: - Are you Braun? You have a funny face, are you ok?

  
The blonde winced, restraining himself from vomiting as he saw the victim's destroyed face, sewn up. He pulled the collar of his shirt and reported his intention on Hanji.

  
Reiner: - It goes he says hoarse throat.  
Hanji: - Dead between midnight and one o'clock in the morning, he was dropped in the street I think a few hours later. Big wound in the face of several stab wounds. The attacker dropped at the level of this part, it is these shots that killed him. He was alive at that moment. By cons no other injury elsewhere. Only the wrists and red ankles, he had to stay long attached.

Reiner: - He wanted to destroy the face, why?  
Hanji: - Maybe to erase the monster he was, the rap of children and women? To be honest, he deserves it, Hanji said. But unfortunately, the crime must be punished. So, he died of a violent death.  
Reiner:- It shows.  
Hanji:- You are very funny Braun. Here is the famous tattoo shaped skull on the shoulder. Identified by one of the victims he raped.  
Reiner:- The organs were not affected? he asked.  
Hanji:- No None. The murderer focused only on the face like these other two victims.

  
Reiner sighed.

  
This man who did that, had a murderous madness. It had to be stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Reiner: - It annoys me ! Reiner spat out, banging his fist on the table, making the blonde look up. We have nothing to find this guy! No borrows, no witnesses, nothing at all! How do we do ? We have the press in the ass and Erwin will want a report quickly to unveil!

  
Annie looked back at her computer screen where she zoomed once more on the masked face of the individual, who was dragging the body in the alley to show his work.

  
Annie: - We have something.

  
Reiner looked up, puzzled.

  
Annie: - He is a fan of the movie Friday 13th.   
Reiner: - Did you see this movie? He is morbidly grimaced Reiner remembering scenes of torture.   
Annie: - I liked it.

  
Silence.

  
Annie smiled and went back to work, analyzing the crime scene. The victims were found in the same area, so it would mean that he was doing his crimes not far away. The blonde sat up in her chair. It would be necessary to search all the buildings around, the problem was what they had done during the first body found and nothing. They had searched the cellars, garages and apartments around, nothing. He was really good, a real genius, that killer, he thought of everything. He left no trace, he hid his face, the profile of an organized killer. He was surely social, to hide his crimes, live alone or with someone? He was surely following the crimes via the media in order to savor. He chose his crimes, they were planned. The link: rapists who managed to escape the prison. He wants to make them pay. These victims were all tied up and tortured physically and psychologically. On the other hand, he did not control himself during the crimes. Anger invaded him, personality disorder? No idea.

  
Reiner: - Annie?

 

Did the killer suffer during his childhood? Was he abused? By a relative? A stranger ? Was his father absent or his mother? Has he experienced a trauma that could cause him to do that? Does he have a wife, a child? Does it drink? The murder weapon was a knife, a means of torturing the victim without killing him directly. He wanted to hurt her before killing her. He did not commit suicide after his crimes, that would mean that he felt nothing during this session of violence, he had no remorse. He liked that. It was his desire.

  
Reiner: - Annie?

  
The blonde came out of her thoughts, in misunderstanding.

  
Annie: - What?  
Reiner: - This is the first time I see you so focused," Reiner snorted. It's okay ?  
Annie: - Yes, I'm just asking questions to try to find our murderer, and you okay?  
Reiner: - Great. I saw that serial killers liked to sign their "work." Do you think he signs our way?  
Annie: - By disfiguring his victim?  
Reiner:- No stupid thinks the blonde. Well ... I go home I need to think about resting head. I feel that this case will make us turn our heads ...

  
Annie motioned to her and sat down. She stared at her sheet of paper where she had written a few features to try to profile the murderer. Unfortunately, there was not much written on it. She glanced at her watch: 5 pm The investigation stomped more and more, to believe that it would be necessary to wait for a next victim to try to pin it down. The blonde frowned. Another victim? She got up and walked quickly to the basement where all the archives of ancient crimes were stored. She slid her fingers along the big files and pulled out a few, reading them. They began piling up beside her, sitting against the shelves. If he continued to kill, he would surely attack former rapists now at liberty. Theoretically, his next victim could be in one of these many files now classified.

 

The hours passed and the night began to fall. Hanji closed his laboratory and went down the steps. She noticed that the light leading to the basement where the archives were stored was still lit. Curious, she went downstairs and found Annie sleeping on the shelves, folders in hand.

  
Hanji: - Leonhart ?

  
She jumped and looked up before looking around. Shit, how long had she slept? What time was it ?

  
Hanji: - What are you doing here ?   
Annie: - I watched as they would be the next victims of our killer. Based on the fact that he only kills rapists at large to make them pay, he should blame those who are still in this city and who are now living their lives.   
Hanji: - It's a hypothesis when we think about it. The files here are the possible victims? Hanji asked as he saw four files stacked next to the agent.   
Annie: - Possible, would it bother Erwin if I take them home to analyze them?   
Hanji: - No, I Don't think she smiles.

  
Storing everything, Annie went home at midnight, putting the files on the coffee table, she had a rapist in mind: Edward Lat. Former member of a gang now dissolved, who had raped a woman and her child. One of the most violent of the others she had selected. He could be the next victim of their masked man ... She closed the file.   
  
The streets were dark, the night had now fallen for several hours. Edouard walked quietly, cigarette in mouth and bag in hand. He had bought some food at a fast food restaurant that had closed a few minutes after his purchases. He stopped and turned around, he had felt like he was being followed, but no one was walking behind him. He swallowed and turned, walking back to a poorly attended apartment. He pulled out his keys to open the main door when a hand entered his field of vision and pressed against his mouth and nose. A horrible smell entered his nostrils, rising quickly to his brain. He fainted a few seconds later.

  
Armin smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

His head was turning violently, there was still a strange smell in her nostrils but she was less strong. Edward sat up and opened his eyes brutally. He was in a rectangular room, a basement, it was dark. He lowered his eyes, his arms tied to the armrest of a chair and his pegs to the feet. He pulled on the ropes but they were too tight, impossible to move. What was he doing here? He remembered nothing. His breath began to accelerate more and more, sweat slipping on his pleated forehead. He slowly turned his head to his right where there was a wooden table. He frowned and found tools ... torture ?!

  
Edouard:- HELP !   
Armin:- No one hears you and no one will come.

  
He was paralyzed by this voice. A silhouette emerged from the darkness. A man of average size with a hockey mask on his face. He was standing in front of him, his head bent to the right side and his hands were dark gray gloves.

  
Edpuard: -Who are you ?!  
Armin: - You'll soon find out," Armin replied, turning to the table where knives of different sizes were.

  
He took his favorite, a sharp blade with a blade of 10 centimeters in length. Grabbing a cloth, he rubbed the blade and turned to Edward at the same time. He began a walk around his victim who watched him with a horrified look.

  
Edouard:- Damn, I know you! You're the guy who misses everyone! Hockey ?

  
Armin smiled and stopped behind him, continuing to rub the knife with the fabric of an expert movement.

  
Armin: - If you follow the media, do you have to know why you are here?   
Edouard: - Just because I raped ?! Fuck but you're conh! I have served my sentence!   
Armin: - It was not long enough. You deserve worse. Why did you do that?

  
He did not answer and stared angrily at the door in front of him. He clenched his fists and felt the man behind him, sighing through his mask.

** **

Edouard:- I don't deserve this.  
Armin: - Really ? And they, they deserved it?  
Edouard: - She was dressed like a whore!  
Armin: - So if women are defiantly dressed, you rape them?  
Edoaurd:- Do not you envy, huh? Between men go, we can all tell each other suddenly snickered the latter.

  
A rage swelled inside Armin and violently grabbed Edward's hair, straightening his head back to meet his gaze.

  
Armin:-You are a bastard, a coward, a monster. Your parents should be ashamed to have a son like you.  
Edouard:- Oh yeah ? What are you gonna do?

  
Armin smiled.

  
Armin: - You have satisfied your desires, I will then satisfy mine. Everyone turn?

  
He screamed as the blond lowered his knife with a smile on his lips.

Sitting at a bar, Annie waited for her drink to settle on the round table. She watched passersby walk in front of her. Some rushed to catch the bus, others go home ... She had to find Edouard Lat, but where? They had no news since he was released from prison. She rubbed her sleepy face, a beautiful all-white night had actually kept him awake. A drink settled on her table and she thanked the waiter who did not leave.

  
Armin:- I know you ?

  
The blonde looked up and recognized this face: Armin Arlert. He had come a few days ago, give him his agent's card. So he was working here? As a server? He did not have the profile, she saw him more as a business leader. But each one his choices.

  
Armin: - Small break ? smiled the latter.  
Annie: -We need it," she sighed, drinking her drink.  
Armin: - Especially with the investigation in progress ... It's awful grimaced the blonde. Not very reassuring to have a serial killer walking around our city.

  
Annie shrugged.

  
Armin:- It happens to be somewhere here.

  
The blonde raised an eyebrow in response, raising her eyes to Armin.

  
Armin: - Does it tell you that I offer you a drink after my service? the blond asked politely with a smile that made her feel uncomfortable - in a good way.

 

Surprised enough, she accepted and waited for him to finish his service. She watched him discreetly as he passed between the tables, smiling at the customers, dropping the drinks before heading back into the bar that was filled. At the same time, it was the summer holidays, finally for some. He was quite attractive, she could admit it. But Annie was quite a distance from men especially after his last adventure with a businessman, 4 years ago. They had stayed together for about three years before the blonde ended their relationship when she found out, he was cheating on her. Reason, she was too absent. With the job she practiced it was complicated to take care of her love and professional life. She got out of her thoughts when Armin sat down in front of her, pushing another drink towards her and putting hers in front of him.

  
Armin:- Thanks for waiting for me.  
Annie: -It's okay" she replied as she could feel her cheeks warm.  
Armin: - Have you lived here for a long time?  
Annie: - I was born there.  
Armin: - Do you know this city by heart then? the blond smiled, looking at her tenderly.

  
She nodded, embarrassed.

 

Annie: - And you ?   
Armin: - Me ? The same. Strange that you never know crossed, he said when a waiter arrived.

  
Annie prepared to pay, but Armin waved and handed a note. A picture fell from her buddy leaf and the blonde watched him. A little girl ?

  
Annie: - Who is it ?

  
Armin reported his intention on the picture and his expression fell suddenly. This did not go unnoticed in the eyes of the blonde who had not left his eyes. He grabs it and smiles gently before stroking the little girl's face.

  
Armin: - It's my daughter, he mumbled.

  
She had touched a sore spot.

  
Annie: - Where is she ? the agent asked softly.

 

He hesitated a moment and began to reveal a dark story. Annie listened attentively without once cutting it. It was 4 years ago, Armin was 25 years old, he was in a relationship with a woman and had a child. They had never married. Their family was happy but soon fell into a lie. One day, he found messages on his wife's phone: "I want you now." of a certain Josh. When he had asked for explanations, she had left in an uncontrolled anger and insulted him. She confessed to him his relationship with this man because with him, she felt nothing. So they had separated and of course she had asked for custody of their daughter. Armin had fought to oppose it but she had won it. A few months later, he had the opportunity to have the weekend, it was his greatest happiness. This dream weekend had unfortunately turned into a nightmare. It was a hot day, Armin took Laura to the forest because she loved to walk around and take pictures. He had landed to take a landscape and had turned his head for two minutes and his daughter had disappeared.

  
Armin: - Laura? Called the blond, straightening himself, turning his head in all directions. Laura ?!

  
He started to panic and started running, calling him. His voice shook and his heart hit his chest. He pushed the foliage sweat ran down his forehead.

  
Armin: - Laura! Answer me !   
Laura: - DA ...   
Armin: - Laura ?!

  
He rushed to the muffled voice, his legs found a superhuman strength and he ran at full speed as if his life depended on it. His daughter was in danger, he knew it, something was happening. He stopped when he saw a man come out of a bush, putting on his belt. He was paralyzed, the information did not go very well in his brain, he just wanted to refuse to believe it. Armin walked to the bush and passed his hand to see.

  
His dead daughter.

  
Annie clenched her teeth and looked down. She had not heard about this case, it had to be entrusted to someone else. But the killer had never been found.

Armin: \- She was raped before being choked.  
Annie: - Do you want to find him?  
Armin: - Yes, I'm still looking for it even if it's been 4 years. I want to find him and fuck him in jail, he growled.

  
_To kill him in reality, to make him suffer, thought the blond. It was his mission. Avenge his daughter._

  
Annie: - I can help you, Annie said with compassion.  
Armin: - You already have an investigation to solve, I will not allow myself.  
Annie: - It's my job and ... and what you'll be able to hire someone to kill the rapist," she murmured.  
Armin: - Never did the blond. Why ?  
Annie: - Just to know. We will find the one who did that, I promise you.  
Armin: - Thank you, smiles Armin, touched.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours earlier, Armin had discussed with a certain agent: Annie Leonhart. And it was the first time he had told her this story, that dark story that haunted him now: his daughter. He sincerely hoped that this woman would help him and he hoped that she would not discover his true identity before he put his hand on Laura's killer.

  
He dragged Edouard's body into a small lane opposite the area where he had abandoned the previous body. Unlike Pedro, Edouard was much heavier and therefore heavier to drag. He lifted the body wrapped in a sheet, on his shoulders and walked. There was no one else, why else would he take the risk of going out? Arrived in a small street away, he placed the corpse on his back and checked that he leaves nothing behind him, to find his trace. He took out his cell phone and took a picture, before sending it to the individual who had ordered him to do that. Then tidying up his technology, he turned back, his heart lighter. One less rapist.

  
He smiles with full teeth.

  
Taking a look at her watch, Annie knocked twice at the front door, where Edward's mother was. She hoped to have information about him, to find him before the killer made his toy. It was ten o'clock and the sun was already hovering above her, radiating a thousand lights. Summer had settled in and the flowers were beginning to multiply, giving an atmosphere of sweetness. She lowered her eyes in front of her and discovered a lady, she would give him about 70 years maybe. Wrinkled eyes and gray hair tied in a ponytail. Her face was soft but suddenly became anxious when Annie presented her agent card.

 

Annie: - I would like to ask you some questions about your son.

  
Mother of Edouard: \- Edouard? Do not talk to me about this monster! she said, closing the door.

  
Annie blocked her with her foot and she reopened.

  
Annie: - I would like to know where he is. Do you have information? About him ?   
Mother of Edouard: - I don't want to see him anymore, he's a monster and a dirty rapist. I do not know where he can be and I don't care.   
Annie: - Please, it's important. Did he come to see you after his release?

  
She hesitated and confessed.

  
Mother of Edouard: - He came, he had no roof to sleep. But I refused. Later, he told me that if I wanted to find him, I could find him in an apartment he rented with friends. I think it was in Times Square. The apartment is number 15.

  
Annie thanked her and did not waste time, she climbed into her vehicle and started down the road. Times Square was a neighborhood that actually feared. The traffic was dance, but the blonde managed to make a small passage to get closer to its destination. She remembered the discussion with Armin and his daughter. It tore her heart, she too would have done everything to find the killer of her child. She was not a mother, but she would. She could not understand her pain, but it was as if she was living it. She had given him word and would find the murderer. Now 4 years had passed, how to find it? Armin had given him a quick description he had managed to make: tall man, about 1 meter 84, sturdy, a chilling look and a scar on his right eye. Could she possibly find information again in the archives? According to the blond, he had already been arrested for drug possession. The FBI probably had information on it, it had to analyze the document and therefore get it.

 

Arriving at the scene, she parked her vehicle near the sidewalk and opened the door. She was in front of old apartments that really did not make a good impression. The blonde swallowed and took a step forward, entering the alley that led to number 15. She found names with buttons and fell on Edward Lat. She pressed, no answer. She tried a second time, still nothing. The blonde looked up to see if he was not looking out the window, nothing. Her hands grabbed the wrists of the front door and she opened. Not very secure. Entering, she climbed the stairs, glanced at the doors at the same time to see where he was. Arriving on the top floor, she found what she was looking for. She knocked: nothing. She expected the worst. She looked around her, no one. She did not really have the right to do that, but not the choice she had to enter. Kneeling at the lock, she fiddled with a wire and managed to open the door. Catching her revolver, she pushed it with the tip of her gun and held it up in front of her.

  
Annie: - Mr Lat?

  
No answer. The murderer had already found it? Or maybe he was not there and went to buy something? She wanted to believe it but she knew something had happened. Annie quickly went around the apartment and nobody was there, so she searched. Bottles of alcohol scattered in the living room, some empty and some not. The half-broken sofa and the tapestries were peeling off. The atmosphere was sickening and the smell strong. The sweat was felt and it confirmed his doubts. He did not do the housework often. The blonde grabbed her cell phone that rang and picked up.

  
Eren: "- Where are you ? Eren asked on the other end of the line."   
Annie: - In the apartment of Edouard Lat. Why ?   
Eren: "- Not looking, we found her. Face destroyed and extended in the alley."   
Annie: - Shit.

Eren: "- He hit again."

  
Arriving there, Annie stared at Edouard Lat's motionless body. Her face was half-destroyed and she could confirm it was him.

  
Annie: - Time of death? she asked.   
Hanji: - Between midnight and one o'clock in the morning. He was deposed there about a day after his death. That would mean that the killer let him rot. Charming. Same crime, face scratched by stab wounds, I would say the same as others. He seems to have a preference for this kind of weapon, Hanji says. However, he changed his angle.   


Eren: - What do you mean ? Eren asked.   
Hanji: - Sit down, Jeager.

  
He raised his eyebrows and complied. Hanji stood behind him and gently grabbed his hair before pulling back.

  
Hanji: - He took it like that. Then the knife, like that. And he typed ... 21 times.   
Reiner: - He was behind his victim? Reiner asked.   
Hanji: - Yes.   
Annie: - And not before as usual, Annie replied. He wanted him to look him in the eyes at the moment of the act. He wanted him to be the last face he would see before he died.

  
Reiner shuddered with disgust and shifted his intention to the body wrapped in a white sheet. He was transported for analysis.

  
_ How will he kill his next victim? If each time, it got worse? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I try to improve myself so that you understand.  
> I use a site to translate my stories because I am French.


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde had spent her evenings working on the two investigations: that of the murderer and that of Armin's daughter. She was advancing more for the little girl. She had found the murderer. After fighting to get her file, she analyzed the information given by the blonde and found the name: Jeffrey Lopez, dealer arrested 5 times. He had been sentenced, released and then nothing. He disappeared. But Annie had found him. Catching her phone, she called the blonde with whom she had exchanged her number to let him know about her progress in the investigation. Armin arrived a few minutes later.

  
Armin: - Did you find it? exclaimed Armin, settling down at the table opposite her. The face full of hopes.   
Annie: - Jeffrey Lopez she said pushing a picture. Drug dealer, convicted and released. He served 10 years.

  
Armin grabbed the picture and stared at the man, it was him. A square face, a cold look, a scar that barred his right eye, an asshole in all its splendor. The one who had hurt his daughter, his poor girl. A feeling of anger climbed in him, he controlled himself to avoid showing it to the blonde, but he had a sudden desire to kill. He had to find him, he had to. He wanted to make him pay. He raised his head when Annie grabbed his hand to get him out of his thoughts.

  
Annie: - It's okay ? she worried.

  
He nodded, clearing his throat to swallow his sadness and anger.

  
Armin: - Do you know where he is ?!   
Annie: - Unfortunately no, he has completely disappeared. I do not even know if he is still in this city. But I think I know how to find it.   
Armin: - How?   
Annie: - He was part of a gang: The Snakes. A reputed gang in the city that sowed terror again before being disbanded in 2009. We have stopped some of them in the past for drugs. Today, a few work and even have a family. I think they could cooperate and tell us where he is.

Armin: - How are they called ?  
Annie: - Let me manage that said Annie.  
Armin: - No, I want you to tell me who are the men who can help us! It's my daughter !

  
The blonde watched him, seeing a determination in his blue eyes. Armin apologized quickly, his emotions still prevailed. He hated himself for this weakness.

  
Armin: - Sorry ... I ... It's just that ... I finally have a track after these 4 years ...   
Annie: - It does not matter. Trust me and let me do my job? You'll be the first to know, okay?

  
Armin looked up, looking into the agent's eyes. He was charming, she could admit it. With her smile and good humor, she had gradually come to know him and had discovered a sensitive man and gnawing with pain. The loss of his daughter was like a clubbing blow. He had lost everything that day. He did not deserve that. He deserved to be happy. The blonde escorted him to the front door. Night had fallen for a few hours, it must have been 23 hours now. Annie had not even seen the hours go by to be honest.

Armin: - Thank you really. It makes me happy that someone helps me ...  
Annie: - That's quite normal, smiles Annie, watching him.

  
Armin gazed at her with tender compassion and Annie was captivated by this look. His heart was good in his chest. At this moment, she had only one desire, it was that he kisses her. And while she was trying to reason, the blonde leaned timidly towards her and pressed his lips against his. Annie opened her mouth, savoring that kiss. She was lost in her heat and desire. A few seconds passed and the agent gently disengaged him and noticed a slight blush on the cheeks of the man. Armin left, with a smile on his face under the blonde's gaze, who then closed the door.

  
_ Wow. _

  
To be honest, she would have liked him to stay. _Pull yourself together,_ thought the blonde, settling into her chair, which she had left a few minutes ago. _You have a killer to stop._

  
Walking in the alley towards his apartment, Armin had smiled at him since he had left the blonde. For the first time, he felt really loved and wanted to stop everything for her. But he had to accomplish his mission, avenge his daughter and after, everything will be over. He had to do it for her and make him feel better. He took off his coat once he arrived in his living room, putting it on the sofa and went to his room, settling on his bed. He turned his head to the small picture on the bedside table. He took it and looked at it, she missed him so much ... Laura.

  
_ You didn't deserve that. _

  
_ It either. _

  
He recalled the murder of his father and experienced no sadness.

  
_ We all have a monster in us, only idiots do not see it. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment !


	8. Chapter 8

Armin stared at the clock, it was 22 hours. At a bar where he worked, he drank a drink while chatting with his boss. He had just finished his service and looked at the other two waiters who were doing their turn. Putting drinks on the tables, politely greeting customers before returning to the counter to look for the rest.

  
_ "Jeffrey Lopez, it's him." _

  
Annie's voice reasoned in her head, she had found him. He had to wait for her to find a track to find out where he was and will have to do it before her. He did not want him to go to jail, he wanted him to die. He wanted him to be, the last face he will see. Armin came out of his thoughts when his boss signaled him to go home. It was getting late and in the evening, this street was badly attended. Armin pulled on his long coat and greeted his boss before going out. The cold grazed his red cheeks and the wind rushed into his short blond hair. The alley that he borrowed to return home was quite oppressive and unpleasant to take. Even Armin hurried to walk home quickly. He passed a group of three young people who seemed to be watching him with one eye. Armin just ignored them when he was stopped by one of them.

  
Unknown 1: - It's not cool to wander here huh?  
Unknown 2: - In the middle of the night! another sneered.  
Armin: - What do you want? asked Armin, looking for a possible weapon concealed under their clothes.  
Unknown 3: - Your money, your watch. Dispatch.  
Armin: - No.  
Unknown 3: - Excuse me? the tall brown man asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

The blonde jumped when he felt one of the youngsters behind him and a sharp thing settled on his back. He shifted his intention to brown and tried to keep his cool. _It's only young people, you're a killer._ The latter asked again but Armin shook his head. The blonde turned around but would not have. The blade of the knife plunged into the bottom of its basin. One foot hit his back, pushing him to the ground. The blonde's head hit the concrete and felt a shower of blows on his body. He protected himself with his arms, his head. His watch was torn off and one of them searched his coat. He found his door leafy. He pricked the bank card and the few bills he had before firing himself with his accomplices. Leaving the blond dying in the alley. Armin gritted his teeth, resting his hand on his open wound. He dragged himself to the wall to lean against it. Blood dripped on his coat and pants, he pressed to stop the bleeding. He needed help, but he was not going to go to the hospital. With luck, his attackers had not taken his cell, what a bunch of idiots.

  
He dialed the number of the blonde.

  
Annie drank a glass of wine while fixing the file in front of her. The silence that had come since she had returned home broke with the sound of her cellphone. She leaned over, putting her drink on the counter and caught sight of the blond's number.

  
Annie: - How are you?  
Armin: - I ... I got mugged Armin moaned.  
Annie: - What ?! Where are you ?  
Armin: - Not far from home ... In the alley ...  
Annie: - Do not move, she said, grabbing her coat before leaving her apartment.

  
Armin rested his hand against the concrete, still holding the laptop. He stared in front of him, his vision was troubled, blood was still running down his belly. He lowered his intention and raised his other hand a little to see the state of his cut that was not really pretty to see ... He heard the voice of the blonde in the cell phone, asking how the pain was.

 

A few minutes later, he heard tires slip on the road. Armin glanced to his right, he could hear a door slamming and someone running. Then Annie appeared in the turn and rushed to him, the expression filled with anxiety.

  
Annie: - Shit, watch," she said, gently grabbing her hand away from the cut. Who did you do that?  
Armin: - Young people ... I ... Their face was hidden ... To believe they do not assume he sneered with pain.  
Annie: - Are you dying and laughing? she scolded, grabbing him gently by the shoulders, then running her arm over his shoulders so that he could lean.  
Armin: - Since when do we get to know each other?  
Annie did not answer and helped her walk home.  
Annie: - Call the help, she said, stopping.  
Armin: - No, not hospitals, he said. I do not like it.  
Annie: - You're bleeding!  
Armin: - I have nothing to fear, I'm with an agent.

  
The blonde rolled her eyes and dragged him down the stairs to her apartment. Armin slumped in her couch, gritting her teeth as Annie fumbled in the closet where the emergency box was. His hands grabbed the blonde's coat to remove it and unbuttoned the blouse to see the state of the cut. She ignored at the same time her muscular body. She quickly stopped the bleeding with compresses, taking care to clean. Armin silently watched the painstaking work of the blonde, who was imperturbable at the moment.

 

Annie: - I'm going to sew up, she said, putting on plastic gloves.  
Armin gritted his teeth. Not very happy.

  
With the work done, Annie wrapped the bottom of the pelvis with a white bandage after putting a thought on the cut.

  
Annie: - How are you? she asked, removing the gloves.  
Armin: - Thank you ...  
Annie: - You have to find the young people who did this to you. Did they take things from you?  
Armin: - Bank card, notes and watch reflects the blond.  
Annie: - You have to block your card.  
Armin: - I'll call tomorrow, he said, getting up.  
Annie: - What are you doing? Still lying, Annie ordered coldly but mixed with concern.  
Armin obeyed without replying and lay down on his couch. Silence settled in, Armin looked for something to say as the blonde tidied the box and washed her hands.  
Armin: - Where are your parents? he asked in order to know her better.  
Annie: - They died in a car accident. I was 10 years old said Annie in a neutral voice.  
Armin: - I'm sorry repressed Armin regretting to have questioned it on it.  
Annie: - What about you?

  
He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

  
Should he confess his terrible childhood?

  
Armin: - They committed suicide.

  
The blonde raised her head and turned to the blonde.

  
Armin: - My mother never wanted a child, she never really loved me. My father beat her and she preferred to die than leave him. For my father ... I ...

  
He rubbed his suddenly sweaty face and felt Annie sit next to him.

  
Armin: - I was abused… 

Withdrawing his hand, he found the horrified expression of the blonde. He sobbed and looked up at the white ceiling so as not to face Annie's gaze.

  
Armin: - He committed suicide a few years after my mother .   


 

_ In reality I stubbed this asshole. _

  
_ And I am proud. _

  
He lowered his head when Annie put her right hand on his cheek.

  
Annie: - I'm sorry.

  
She leaned over him and this time made the first step, sticking his lips against his.

  
Annie: - I'll help you find Jeffrey.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin: - Leonhart? Erwin asked.

  
Housed in a large room where there was a table surrounded by agents, Erwin had summoned all his agents to put a point on the investigation of the "Hockey". She had been hanging out for a month now, and the killer was flying through the fingers of the FBI every time, the perfect crime. Annie straightened up, getting up from her chair to put the whole inquiry back in order from beginning to end.

  
Annie: - First victim: John Bundy. He raped two children during his parole. He was savagely killed, his face destroyed by stab wounds, said Annie, sticking the photo of the corpse on the board. Second victim: Tom Lopez. He also raped two children during his parole. Found in the same condition that John continued by hanging the second picture. Third victim: Pedro Gagy, raped 4 women. Then the last one: Edouard Lat. Also rapist. The motive is thus their past, to believe that our murderer plays the vigilantes.  
Eren: - Cool snorted Eren.  
Erwin: -Yes, but the problem is that it's outlawed," Erwin answered in a serious voice.  
Annie: - I tried to draw a profile of the murderer. He surely has a high intelligence quotient. This is confirmed in his various crimes. He leaves no borrowing, discreet, no witness, nothing. He is social in order to hide his double life. It surely follows the crimes by the media. The crimes are planned, so he had to follow the crimes of these rapists in the past.  
Reiner: - So why does he kill them only years later? Reiner asked, biting his pencil. Why act now and not before?

  
His question remained suspended. _"It's true," thought the blonde, "why did he do that now, and if he had accomplices?" Not impossible, Hanji had concluded that there was only one person and he was a man. he was doing this in order, if someone gave him orders, that's why there would be no one else on the crime scenes!_

 

Annie: - Maybe someone is guiding him?  
Livai: - Argumented Leonhart added Livai.  
Annie: - The murderer may receive orders on whom to kill? That's why he's only doing it today.  
Reiner: - No idiot thinks Reiner. But how to go back to the killer? We do not know anything about him.  
Livai: - Si says Livai. He lives in this city and is about 1 meter 70 according to the surveillance video.  
Agent: - Excuse me!

  
Everyone turned to the newcomer, an apprentice thought Livai. _He could not knock on the door of this idiot ?_

  
Erwin: - What is it? Erwin asked, frowning.  
Agent: - We have a witness for the murder of Edward Lat!

  
Silence fell.

  
Finally, a witness.

  
Installed in the interrogation room, the old man thanked Annie who dropped a glass of water on the table.

  
Annie: - Tell me, she asked, sitting down.  
Witness: - It was around midnight, I looked out the window because I heard a door slam and noise outside. That's where I saw Hockey.  
Annie: - Can you describe it to me?  
Witness: - Brown hair light or blond, I did not see very well because of the darkness of places. Short hair, tall man, dressed in dark clothes and gloves.  
Annie: - What was he doing? Annie asked, looking into the old man's, who squinted. Frightened.  
Witness: - He was dragging a body.

 The interrogation ended. Finally the profile of a killer, unfortunately only half ... The face was hidden by the mask again. Annie rubbed her forehead, leaning on her desk. Reiner was searching through the archives he had put together to see if the profile matched a stop.

  
Reiner: - We should question all these former criminals now at liberty. All blondes. Search their homes.

Annie: - It would take ages, Annie replied.  
Reiner: - You have to do it, it happens to be among them.

  
The day was spent with the searches, agents were sent to former criminals who for the most part were on parole or released after serving their sentence. But nothing. No clues

  
Armin will go through his library where hundreds of books were there, books on crime, crime and others. His boss had told him to stay home until he was able to work again. He was nice. This will leave him more time to find the murderer of his daughter. He now had the face of the man, the name and the name. He sat at his desk and typed his identity in the search bar. A Facebook account ! Maybe members of his family too? If he finds his mother or father, he could question them and find that asshole.

  
Armin: - Jeffrey ... Jeffrey ... Found smiles the blonde by clicking on the profile. There you are.

  
First serious mistake, his account was not private. He easily found family members including his mother. She lived in the countryside, about 30 minutes from home. He wrote down the information on a sheet of paper and stuffed it into his coat pocket. He looked at the time: 22 hours. He would have liked to go right away to see this man's mother to locate his position. But it was too late. Tomorrow he will be able to do it and take action. He had completely forgotten to eat and prepared a quick one. His intention turned to his laptop, staring at him for a few seconds.  
He wanted to spend time with the blonde. He had never felt this feeling, the feeling that had developed so quickly when he had only known it for a few weeks now. But she enjoyed it for what it was _"despite what he did ..."_ He did not think when she finds out because he knew it would end badly, he wanted to think about the moment and so ...

  
Tell him. To confess her love for her.

  
Annie looked up from her documents scattered on the table in her office. The premises were quiet and most of the agents had gone home. Maybe she was alone here. The lights were all off except that of his office. She straightened up before putting the files back in the closet behind her before her phone rang.

_ Message from Armin.  
\- "I do not feel good…" _

  
_His wound was reopened? This must have caused a fever ?! Need to call emergencies?_ Annie made a movie and hurried down the stairs to jump into her vehicle. Arrived in a few minutes at home, Armin opened the door and ...

  
_ He was great ?! _

  
Annie stared up and down to see where the problem was, but there was not even one.

  
Annie: - Are you serious, why did you make me come ?! I burned a silly red light! she screamed as he smiled embarrassingly, scratching the back of his neck.  
Armin: - Sorry, I just wanted to hang out with you.

  
She raised a rather destabilized eyebrow.

  
Annie: - Huh?

  
In the space of a few seconds, the blonde's mouth pressed against his. She answered quickly as if she was waiting for him. The front door closed quickly and she slammed it against the wall.

  
She did well to come alive.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_ "I like killing people because it's very entertaining, it's better than killing wild animals because man is the most dangerous creature." _   
_ The killer of the Zodiac. _   
  
With his back against the wall, the blonde's hands went under the blonde's blouse. He unbuttoned it because it was an obstacle for him, and threw it a little further into the living room. He wanted to discover her, cherish her and give him everything he had. He could feel his lips kissing his neck and starting to pull off his top too. Armin helped him and raised his arms, Annie threw him away, resting his lips against his, in a hard but sweet kiss. Once in the room, Annie pushed him gently on the bed and straddled him, looking for her mouth she found it without problem. She pushed her tongue into his, taking the dominant place with joy. They parted because of lack of air and the blonde took the opportunity to sit up on him. His hands sensually caressed his abs, plunging his cold eyes into his. With a smile on his face, he straightened up and wrapped his arms around his thin figure. He laid his lips against his neck and kissed his porcelain skin. Annie huffed and looked up to give him more space while his left hand slipped into his short blond hair. He gently pinched the skin, his hands searched for the clasp of his bra and managed to remove it. _Why did they put this kind of tie ?!_

  
Annie: - "It's not your thing," she murmured against her ear, pulling herself off her top.   
Armin: - "It's complicated, too," complained Armin, burning the corners of his mouth as his hands caressed his bare back.

 

He placed his lips against his collarbone and his chest. He swapped their position quickly and undressed the blonde before doing the same for him. Their naked body pressed against each other, taking advantage of the heat it provided. Annie's hands behind her shoulders while the blond kissed his neck with joy. She pressed it closer to her to feel it, her hand went to the back of her head, asking her not to stop in such a good way. Their breaths mixed together, sweat began to slip on their skin but they did not care. They wanted each other. Armin slowly grabbed the blonde's hands and slapped them over her head. Annie raised her head to resume their embrace. This time, it was the blond who took a dominant place and pushed first his tongue in his mouth. He snatched the first moan from the latter and it satisfied him so much. He went down his body, kissing his chest and muscular belly through his work.

  
And to say that she did it with the murderer she was looking for.

  
Annie raised her head and then came back to her, her eyes were so beautiful ... Her square jaw and her soft lips that made her shudder. He leaned against her, burying his face in his neck and the blonde clung to him when she felt it in her. Her breathing quickened, Armin did not move so she could get used to it, he reassured her by kissing his forehead and then his cheek. Annie grabbed her lips in a soft kiss, giving him the start. She scratched her shoulders, planting her nails in her skin as he began to gently push. She bit her lips, throwing her head back while savoring that moment. It was a long time and considering the investigation she was conducting, she needed to think about her and especially about something else.

 

Annie woke up softly, she stretched her body and noticed that the blonde was hanging on her back. She could not help but smile. She also noticed a perverted arm wrapped around her chest. Annie won her intention in front of her, the shutters were still closed but the sun's rays passed through the small openings. She leaned a little, grabbing her laptop on the bedside table and looked at the time: 7 o'clock. She was supposed to be in the office about eight o'clock. With Reiner, she had to continue searching for the murderer among those who had been arrested earlier.

  
And to say that he was right behind her.

  
The blonde rested her cell phone and turned to Armin, stroking his cheek with his hand. He moved a little before opening his eyes, falling quickly into the eyes of the blonde. Most of the time, she glared coldly, but he was the only one to receive that tenderness from her. It was the first time he felt really loved. He wanted to protect her.

  
Armin: - How are you? he murmured with a smile, surrounding his naked body with his protective arms.   
Annie: - Yes she answered, running her hands through her blond hair, scattered over her head.

  
Armin watched tenderly and kissed the bottom of his neck before hiding his face in this area. Annie closed her eyes, savoring their moment. She caressed her head in silence, only the sound of cars being heard outside.

  
Armin: - This scar comes from where?

 

Annie pulled back a little from him and followed his gaze. She did have a bullet-shaped scar over her right breast.

  
_Three years ago, during an investigation, Annie found the kidnapper of a child missing for two days. Unfortunately, she was not vigilant enough and the attacker pulled him right into the chest, touching one of his lungs. She had been in a coma for 3 months._

  
Armin listened to the blonde's story and clenched her teeth. That day she was near death, but she had escaped. She was a fighter, even a warrior.

  
Armin: - Are not you afraid of dying?  
Annie: - It's my job, protecting others. But we are all afraid of dying, she says.

  
The blonde nodded and kissed the scar making the blonde shudder. But this gesture was as if he wanted to help calm him. She smiled and hugged her with all her love.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Violent chapter !

Another door closed. Reiner and Annie blew, since this morning they interrogated the former prisoners, but their schedule and alibis were on the road during the time of the crimes. They went on their way, walking down the sidewalk in silence, looking for who this murderer might be.  
The vehicle stopped near an old abandoned house. Well, not really ... Armin had managed to find the trail of the one who took the life of his daughter. The blond had met his mother who had given him the information. Armin removed the wig he had put in case, when the FBI found the body, no one will know it was him. He put on plastic gloves and took off his sunglasses, looking at the old building where the monster was staying. He had searched for 4 years. And here he was here, a few meters from him. He opened the door and looked hastily at his last victim.

  
Jeffrey Lopez.

  
Armin raised his head to identify the destroyed building, the windows were old and the garden poorly maintained. Spider webs adorned the habitat. He knocked softly on the door and heard the floor creak behind. His smile grew more and more as they drew closer. She opened, he was there.

  
Jeffrey: - What do you want? he sputtered angrily.  
Armin: - You.

  
Jeffrey let out a scream as a knife slid into his basin, folding it in half before collapsing. He put his hand on the cut and glanced at the blonde who entered. Jeffrey quickly crawled on the floor, but the blonde's foot fell on his back, preventing him from running away.

  
Armin: - You do not recognize me? Armin grabbed Jeffrey's collar, straightening him back to see his face.  
Jeffrey: - Arg! moaned as the blood continued to spill onto the floor.  
Armin: - Four years ago, you took the life of my daughter spat blond by crushing his head against the floor.

Jeffrey: - It's ... you just come for that? he sneered, straightening himself hard on his feet, hand still on the notch. Are you gnawed by hatred?

  
The blonde's face left a choleric expression and he closed his grip on his knife. Rage climbed in him every time he opened his mouth.

  
Jeffrey: - I remember ... Laura is that? Her eyes were so soft, she was cute, huh?  
Armin: - Shut up.  
Jeffrey: - His face when I closed my hands on his neck ...  
 Armin: - Shut up! spat the blond, lowering his knife.

  
Jeffrey narrowly avoided him and threw himself on Armin, plating him in turn. They began to fight violently. The tall brown man was trying to grab the knife but the blonde swapped their position. He grabbed his collar and straightened it on his feet before slamming his fist. Jeffrey folded once more, arms around him, and looked up as a second fist hit his face, waving her to the right. A crackle confirmed his broken nose. Armin took the opportunity to push him against the wall and planted his knife in the basin again.

  
Armin: - What does it hurt to do huh? Armin asked with a big smile, watching his victim moan in pain.  
Jeffrey: - Ah ... Stop ...! he begged.  
Armin: - She asked for it, but you continued.

  
Jeffrey shivered against the wall, the blood still spilling onto the floor. His legs shook and threatened to collapse. His head turned violently and he saw blurry.

  
Armin: - Did you know how old she was? added Armin, pressing a little more on the knife still planted in his basin. Four years. She was 4 years old! he shouted, hitting suddenly without stopping with the knife all over his body.

  
The blood spurted throughout the room, he was in his murderous madness, he stopped no longer. Jeffrey was screaming in the rain of a knife. His eyes came out of his sockets as the blond continued to hit him with his sharp weapon, screaming, insulting him.

  
Armin: - She did not deserve that!

 

He dropped his knife and threw the lifeless body of his victim on the other side of the room. Blood dripped on his face, his breathing was heavy but calmed down.

  
_I stubbed him. Finally._

  
Armin froze when his phone rang, it was Annie. He paused a breath and answered.  
Armin: - Hello?  
Annie: - I found the trail of Jeffrey's father.

  
The blonde glanced at the body lying before him.

  
Armin: - That's right? he asked.  
Annie: - I'm going to his house today, I'll let you know. Your injury? It's okay ?  
Armin: - She heals, smiles Armin, putting his trembling hand on his lower stomach. Thank you.  
Annie: - It's normal, she replied surprised. I leave you.  
Armin: - Annie?  
Annie: - Yes?  
Armin: - I love you, said Armin, a tear flowing down his cheek.

  
A silence.

  
Annie: - Me too I love you Armin she answered in a soft and warm voice.

  
Annie hung up and her cheeks warmed as she stared at the phone.

  
Armin lowered his and stared at the body, tears in his eyes.

  
Once she finds Jeffrey's father, she will find the location. And she will understand who the killer was.

  
Him.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

He blew gas all over the house, his breath quickening as the liquid spilled over Jeffrey's body. He had to hurry, the house was full of blood, impossible to clean everything. He had to remove the evidence and slow down Annie. Knowing her, the father will tell where he is and she will be here in a few hours. _"With luck, he has no idea where Jeffrey is, so Annie will turn to the mother, no time to think, I have to make everything disappear!"_ He stepped back and lit a match. He stared at Jeffrey's body one last time and smiled.

  
Armin: - I told you I'll find you Armin terminus throwing the match that ignited in a few seconds.

  
He left the house and ran to the back of the house. He threw the gloves on the ground, dug and buried them before returning to the vehicle. He changed himself with new clothes and threw the elders into the fire he had just caused. He climbed into his vehicle.

  
Armin: - It's over Laura. You are avenged...

  
Annie came out of Jeffrey's father's house and she did not get any information. She now had to turn to the mother, she lived outside the city. Opening the door, she settled inside and buckled her seatbelt. The engine started and she turned her steering wheel to engage on the road.   
Slow Annie, how to do it? Armin looked in his mind for an idea, he did not know, everything was getting confused. He saw the face of his daughter, then Jeffrey, then the body. All. He shook his head, his head was spinning and sweat slipped on his forehead. _And then shit._ He turned his wheel violently, pulling his car out of the way. The vehicle stumbled and took off from the ground, crashing into the meadow, making several rolls before stopping on the hood.

  
...

  
The smoke was spinning around Armin's face as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself upside down, still tied to his seat. He looked to the right then to the left. He made a quick analysis of the state in which he was then his car. The blood ran from his forehead, his head had to be touched and then ... His right arm was full of cuts, but nothing broke.

  
\- Dad ?

  
Armin quickly turned his head towards the sound and through the broken window of the car, he found a little girl in the distance who tilted her head to the side: Laura. Paralyzed, he could not get his eyes off his daughter. _It was her? She was alive in front of him? It was not an illusion ?!_ Armin unbuckled his belt and pulled himself out of the car, breathing heavily, straightening up on his elbows. _She disappeared ? No !_

  
Armin: - Laura! Armin shouted with tears in his eyes.   
\- Sir ? called a man who had just stopped. Call the fire department!

  
The blond collapsed before sinking into darkness. It was her ...

  
The blonde stopped her car in front of Jeffrey's mother's house when her phone rang.

  
Running through the halls of the hospital, which was a real labyrinth, she desperately looked for Armin. There were people, doctors passing by, beds with victims marching past her, injured, increasing her stress.

  
Doctor: - Agent Leonhart?

  
Annie turned when her name was called and came across a young doctor who just seemed to be starting. With a soft look, wearing a white coat, he walked towards her with a calm step. Good news ?

  
Annie: - I'm looking for some Armin ...  
Doctor: - Follow me, he cut with a reassuring smile. He is doing well, which is quite incredible considering the accident and the condition of the car.  
Annie: - What happened ?  
Doctor: - According to what he told us, an animal passed on the road and he wanted to avoid it. Subsequently, the car rolled over before stopping on the farm in the fields. I leave you, he says, once arrived in the dark room. He is sleeping now. He must rest, call me as soon as there is a problem.  
Annie: -Thank you," said Annie, without looking away from Armin.

  
Lying on a bed, he had just a bandage on his right arm. She finally sighed and sat down next to him, putting her hand on his forehead.

  
Annie: - When are you going to stop scare me like that? she murmured.

  
Her cell vibrated and she looked at the message.

  
_ Reiner: "We have the face of the killer." _


	13. Chapter 13

Reiner will walk through the video surveillance of the service station. The owner had come, quite anxious after a customer who was currently on the video Reiner was watching. A blond man filled about three cans of gasoline. Quite odd indeed, Reiner thought, frowning. Oddly enough, he looked like the description the old man had described when he murdered his latest victim. Blonde, short hair, medium size. He sat up in his chair and looked up when Annie entered the office.

  
Annie: - You have his face? she said, her eyes wide open.  
Reiner: - Same description that our witness told us during the last crime, Reiner said, turning the laptop to the blonde, who sat in front of him.

  
Annie watched the video in silence. The only movement was when she paused. A frown then his face suddenly turned white.

  
Reiner: - Do you know him?  
Annie: - No ... I'm coming back.

  
The door closed behind her, Annie stared at the cars passing her and the passers-by. His heart was pounding in his chest. The car was identical to Armin's. He is looking for the murderer of his daughter who is a rapist. This word was related to his inquiry, strange? He had short blonde hair ... Annie's hands shook and she wiped her eyes, which threatened to let tears flow. _He handled it from the beginning? Get closer to her to be aware of the investigation? Get closer to her to access the files and find the murderer to burn him? That was it ?_

Unknown: - Madam?

  
Annie looked up at a woman who was wandering with her child, maybe 5 years old?

  
Unknown: - Are you all right?

  
The blonde wiped her mascara flowing and smiled.

  
Annie: - Hard day she replied with a smile that hid her pain.

  
Unknown: - Go home, relax.

  
Yes, that was what she was going to do, but before. _Direction the hospital._

  
Armin was reading a book, still sitting on his hospital bed. Normally tonight he will be able to go home. Since he had no side effects, he could finally rest because he had completed his mission. He can move on and be with her. That was all that mattered to him now. Resume his life and he wanted to do it with Annie. But something told him he could not. He had not heard a murmur about a so-called house on fire. Good sign for now? He looked up as Annie entered with a small smile.

  
Armin: - Hey smiles Armin closing his book. It's nice to have come. You're okay ?

Annie: - It's okay ... Do you feel better? she asked, approaching him. _"Do not show anything, be normal."_  
Armin: - I'm fine, I should be out in 3 hours normally ... I hate hospitals, Armin muttered, rubbing his face.

  
Annie sat down next to him, swallowing hard. Question him right away or wait? She did not want to. She trusted him and was in love. In love with a murderer.

  
Armin: - Hey, are you sure you're ok? Armin asked, frowning.

  
He knew her so well. While it was only a short time since they knew each other.

  
Annie: "Tired," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

  
She looked up as he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. As if it erases everything. She wanted to believe it, but was he playing? The blonde smiled and straightened her head, kissing her on the mouth.

  
When he arrived home, Armin prepared food. Annie had taken her home with him to make sure he did not fall for apples en route. But especially to search. She searched the living room, glancing behind her, Armin was in the kitchen and did not seem to be paying attention to what she was doing. _Well, where could he hide something that could denounce him? Put yourself in the place of a killer, what would you do?_

  
Annie: - I go to the toilet, she lied.  
Armin: - Alright smiles Armin putting the pan.

  
Annie walked slowly and closed the bathroom door. She turned away and discreetly turned to Armin's room. She started to open the wardrobe, searched the pockets of each coat, pants and others. She took care to close again. Kneeling to see under the bed, nothing. She pulled out a frame to see if there was not a hiding place hidden behind. Always nothing. She stepped back when the floor creaked oddly under her shoe. She lowered her head and found a board of a lighter color than the others. _Right here ?_ She knelt down and removed the board. _A box ?!_ She grabbed it, opened, pictures of her daughter. She looked at them. Armin was smiling. She smiles in turn. Annie leaned down a bit and ran her hand through the small hole and felt something else.

Annie: - What's that? mumbled such as grasping the object.

  
She pulled back and extracted the object in question. His eyes widened, his heart missed a beat and his breath cut off.

**  
She held the mask of hockey in her hands. **

  
Her hands shook as she stared at the mask. _So it's you? Armin? The man who stubbornly persecutes his victims while you are gentle with me?_ Annie stopped crying. She raised her head when she felt something behind her, then a hand suddenly enter her mink field. She leaned against her mouth and nose. A strange odor entered his nostrils, a very strong and unbearable smell. She released the mask in the process and grabbed the hand over her mouth. An arm surrounded his pelvis, pushing him against a familiar torso. Annie felt she was going to faint, the smell was horrible. She moaned and managed to see Armin's face.

  
Armin: - I'm sorry ... my love cried Armin by continuing to support the product for it to take effect. Sorry for everything.

  
The blonde's eyes trembled and closed before she fainted in his arms.

  
Armin caught her in his fall and threw away the fabric he had used before squeezing the blonde's body against him, tears running down his face. He stroked his face gently with his right hand, his hand that had been used to kill. He was ashamed of it.

  
_ What to do now ? From her? _

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

His eyes opened slowly, his head turned and it was horrible. Her legs were shaking and threatening to slip under her. But she was sitting, her wrists locked, tied up? _What? Where am I ? What is this place? It looks like a cellar ... a shed?_

  
Annie tugged at the ties, her heart pounding in her chest. Her memory came back suddenly and she remembered Armin's face. Her hand stuck to her nose and mouth, a strange smell she knew. Then nothing. She was here, sitting, chained, why? Armin was the killer, the one she was looking for. She had a relationship with a murderer. If the FBI found out, she was screwed. Annie clenched her teeth, looked around and found a table with tools of ... torture? _And a knife?_ This famous knife that was surely used to give the coup de grace to its victims? Her tears began to rise but she did not flinch, it was not her.

  
Annie: - Why Armin? WHY ?! she spat. Show yourself ! WHY ARE YOU HIDING ?! Annie pissed off, pulling the fasteners. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ?!  
Armin: - ... Why ?

  
Annie turned her head to her right and saw him coming out of the shadows, dressed in a blouse used for the work. He had gloves on his hands and was moving slowly toward her. His face was uncovered, did he wear the mask when he was in the presence of his victims? No idea.

  
Armin: - Because they deserve it! Armin spat.  
Annie: - You lied to me from the beginning! You manipulated me at the same time ?!

  
The blonde let out a small sneer and shrugged.

  
Armin: - You are a formidable and competent agent. Your charm is a real asset smiles Armin by putting herself in front of her. I admit that I manipulated you to have the file that contained the crime scene. That of my daughter. It was the only way to find that bastard and make him pay.

 

Annie: - You ...  
Armin: - Yes, I manipulated you, my beautiful smile Armin putting both hands on her wrists, bringing her face closer to Annie's.

A psychopathic smile appeared on her face and it cooled the blonde. She froze, her eyes wide open, immersed in the look of the one she had loved. She did not know him alive. Here is his true nature. She saw him in his true light. He who was hiding behind his angelic and sweet face. Here he is, the real Armin.

  
Armin: - Manipulated to finish my work. You are nothing to me. Just a pawn on my chessboard! And the party is over!

  
Armin straightened up, gently grabbing his knife. He wiped it with his cloth and looked up at the blonde.

  
Armin: - Failed and dull, he finished, raising his knife.

 

... 

 

Her eyes opened suddenly and the blonde sat up on the bed. Heart pounding in his chest, threatening to come out. Sweat slipped on his forehead. She looked at her wrists, touched her face, she was not bleeding? She was not attached? She looked around her. _Armin's room? It was a nightmare?_ The blonde fumbled in her pockets and belt, no phone, no service weapon, he had taken everything. Shit ! Annie left the bed and grabbed the wrist of the door. Closed!

  
Annie: - Damn it ! she spat as she stepped into the door.

  
She froze when she clicked from the door. She quickly hid behind, waiting. The door opened slowly ... She squeaked. A shadow entered the room and Armin looked around him, no one. He turned when Annie grabbed his collar before sending his knee into her belly. He screamed in pain and folded in half before collapsing to the ground. Annie quickly began his attack and grabbed his arm, plating him in his back to immobilize. Armin spat in pain as the blonde held him down. This technique was often used: An arm wrench.

  
Armin: - Wait ... Let me explain ... he mumbled with difficulty as Annie threatened to dislodge his shoulder.

  
Face glued to the ground, he turned his eyes to the blonde who ... cried ?!

  
Annie: - You lied to me.  
Armin: - Did you want me to say what ?! Hi I call Armin, I'm the guy who bumps everyone ?! said the blond, gritting his teeth.  
Annie: - Our meeting was planned?

  
The blond lowered his eyes and clenched his teeth. He closed them, holding back his sobs and reopened them.

  
Armin: - Yes. When I saw your card, that you were an agent ... I thought it could help me find the one who took my daughter. But ... I had not planned ...

  
A time.

  
Annie: - Not planned what ?! Annie spat, closing her grip.

Armin: - To fall in love with you, Armin let out, clenching his teeth, trembling. I did not plan it!   


Annie: - You lie ! Like always !  
Armin: - If I lied, would I have left you alive ?!

  
The blonde's eyes widened as she still stared at him.

  
Armin: - If I lied to you, do you really think I'll be with an agent ?! FBI ?! Do you think I will have taken this risk ?! While from the beginning I managed to avoid the FBI without problem?  
Annie: - Why did you do that ? Where's Jeffrey? The accident ?!  
Armin: - The accident ... I ... I did it on purpose. When I heard that you were going to see Jeffrey's mother and that you were going to know where he was ... I had to slow you down ...  
Annie: - Armin ... what did you do with Jeffrey? adds Annie.  
Armin: - I killed him.

  
A silence.

  
Annie: - I told you that I took care of it! It's my job !  
Armin: - If you found yourself facing the murderer of your daughter, would you have waited for the police?

  
Annie clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.

  
Armin: - Put yourself in my shoes ! Do not tell me you do not want to kill them! When you find yourself in front of a rapist who reveals his fantasies! How he treats his victims! Do not tell me you did not want to fuck him!

  
Of course she was restraining herself from doing it, if she did, she would lose her job. He was marking a point ...

 

Annie: - You don't have to kill them, what's the use of the police in this story?  
Armin: - These rapists do not deserve life imprisonment, but death! I killed my father because he was beating my mother and abusing me! It had to end! 

  
The bung looked at him with horror. He killed him? 

  
Armin: - I was unlucky as a child. My parents hated me, I am a mistake of nature! Today I am a monster! I know it !  
Annie: - Stop, she ordered, gently relaxing her arm but still holding it.  You are not a monster. 

  
Armin frowned, still looking at her as she slowly pulled away from him, straightening up on her legs. The blond stood up and raised his hands, showing that he did not intend to do anything against her. He could not anyway. Annie walked to the window that gave a view between the buildings. 

  
Annie: - You just did not have the chance to live in a loving family.  And that made you, what you are today. 

Armin: - What are you going to do with me? he asked.

  
Annie sighed, lowered her head to her feet before turning to face him, a soft look.

  
Annie: - Hide you.  
Armin: - What? You do not denounce me?  
Annie: - You did not do anything wrong huh? Apart from eliminating rapists, for me it's good. Even if you transgress the norm, Annie added, stepping towards him.  


Armin: \- Do you put your career at stake simply to protect me ...? Why ?  
Annie: -Because you deserve a second chance, she said, framing her face with her hands. I want to see you happy. You have avenged your daughter, you must think of yourself. And then, I think my career is already sealed the day I met you.

  
Armin swallowed, gazing into his, a determined look, all that made his charm. He leaned over and kissed him softly, wrapping his body with his arms. Annie answered him, his hands sneaking under his shirt.

  
Armin: \- Annie ...?  
Annie: \- Let me feel more human Arlert she finished pushing him on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end soon! I hope you like it, I take pleasure in writing it!


	15. Chapter 15

Eren: - I have the face of the killer! Eren entered Reiner's office, pleased with his work.

  
The latter quickly raised his head, wide-eyed and waiting, but Eren seemed to say nothing for now. There was only the victorious smile drawn on his face.

  
Reiner: - Speak," Reiner ordered, getting up from his desk. Who is it? You have a photo ?   
Eren: - Wait, we calm down, sneered the brunette. Here he says, showing a picture. Armin Arlert, 28 years old man. He works in a café not far from here: Titan's. You know it's very good! I love their coffee personally and then there are beautiful women working there ...   
Reiner- I don't care Reiner grabbing the picture. Are you sure it's him?   
Eren: - Yes, why?   
Reiner: -He does not have the head of a murderer at all," Reiner replied with a frown, tilting his head to one side. How do you know it's him? Do you have proof or just assumptions?   
Eren: - Assumptions. I simply searched the city, asking if passersby had ever seen a person who looked like the one on the video surveillance. And it works because when I went to the cafe to question the boss. He told me that Armin had days off following an assault. So he could very well have killed his last victim during this time? Then I asked where he lived and ... Enfaite I'm scared to find myself in front of a killer, can you come?   
Reiner: - You had to ask Reiner smiled. Let's go !   
  
The vehicle stopped in the little alley. Eren and Reiner leaned forward to see the lanes quite dark and badly attended.

  
Eren: - You'll tell me, it's a killer's home. Glaucous and strange located in a weird place, says Eren with a grimace.

 

Reiner pushed the door open and gestured for him to follow him.

  
Reiner: - Did you tell me he owned a shed?  
Eren: - Yes, down there," said Eren, motioning for him to follow him. There are several but the first names are marked on them.

  
Arriving in a small courtyard, several sheds were numbered in front of them. Which ? Reiner checked the names on the hangars and finally found that of an Arlert. He knelt down and trafficked the padlock that he managed to open without any problem. He had listened well during class. There was nothing amazing, a bike on the right and old furniture covered with a sheet to prevent the deposit of dust. Eren came in and searched the place, which seemed perfectly normal.

  
Reiner: - Here.

  
Eren turned around. Reiner knelt down in front of a piece of furniture in which was hidden a hatch underneath.

  
Eren: - But you're a genius! chuckled the brunette, helping him to open.  
Reiner: - Not like you smiled Reiner grabbing his service weapon before descending quietly down the stairs.  
Eren: - Fuck you.  
Reiner: - Shut up now, the blonde mumbled. If he's here, we have to be ready.

  
Reiner placed his weapon in front of him and fell on a chair in the center. A table on the right with tools that should not be there: _a knife and torture tools? But what's this mess?_ Eren looked at this horror and turned to Reiner.

  
Eren: - It's him. Look, there are red marks, "Eren added, pointing to a corner of the place. It is blood without any doubt, one would have to call Hanji.  
Reiner: - We're going to his place, it's there, he's still there!

  
Without further ado, the two teammates entered the apartment.

  
Armin looked at them disappearing inside the building and turned to Annie who started in silence, the engine of the vehicle, to engage on the road. His face had not been revealed to reporters but it was only a matter of time. In a few days, his identity will be revealed and will pass on national channels.

  
It was only a matter of hours or days now. After, he will have to hide. But he did not want to. Armin glanced at the blonde who was staring at the road. To protect her, he will do it.

 

  
He will disappear. **For her.**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Erwin: - Armin Arlert, 28, works as a waiter in a small café located 500 meters from our premises. Good image, according to his boss is a smiling man, welcoming and intelligent. He likes to help after his service: the plunge or clean the restaurant said Erwin. Braun, did you find anything else with Jeager?  
Annie glanced discreetly at her two teammates, trying to keep a neutral expression. The blond was surrounded and she could not help him. They had his face and his story. The only thing she could do was hide it. But for how long ?

  
Reiner: - We searched in his past. He managed his studies with ease despite what he experienced. Coming from a middle class family, he had very little relationship with his mother who committed suicide. He was beaten by his father and even abused him.

  
Erwin swallowed just like Hanji. The perfect profile to become a serial killer.

  
-Livai: That would mean that this thirst for murder would come from the rapes he suffered with his father? Livai asked.  
Eren: - Maybe, Eren said, getting up. He also killed his father in cold blood in the night, while sleeping. I do not know how he managed to disguise it in suicide and hide it in all his years, to believe that he documented himself before acting out.  
Reiner: - We managed to talk with the families of the victims. And all of them knew Armin, said Reiner. Strange no?  
Erwin: - Excuse me?

Reiner: - The Dark Web, this is where the families contacted our killer so that he takes care of eliminating the rapist who destroyed them. That's Armin's motive. He avenged families, he did his own justice. As if it was his job. Except that it destroys his reputation for others.

  
Annie sank into her chair, her throat dry. They really knew everything.

  
Reiner: - We also discovered that he had a girlfriend and a child. Now ex-wife, she left to settle with a businessman. Armin had a daughter: Laura.  
Erwin: - Had? Erwin asked.  
Reiner: - According to what the boss of the cafe told me, it was 4 years ago. During a walk in the forest, Laura suddenly disappeared while Armin had turned his head a few seconds to photograph the landscape. He found her subsequently raped and killed. He quickly saw the face of his killer and try to find him.  
Livai: - Fucking fit Livai. That's why he stumbles all his dogs! Personally it suits me.  
Erwin: - That's the motive. He seeks to avenge his daughter. Did he find his rapist? Erwin added.  
Eren: - Yes. Jeffrey Lopez answered Eren. We searched in his past and he raped a girl who fits Laura's description. We interviewed his parents still alive.  
Livai: - Where is he?  
Reiner: - He was burned after being savagely murdered in his home more than 30 minutes from here. We discovered it this morning with Eren. I also learned that an accident was caused on the main road leading to the city. Same car as on the video surveillance. We went to the hospital to find out if Armin was there. Indeed, the nurse who was responsible for him has recognized the man on the video and told us that he had suffered a violent car accident and that it was a miracle that he gets out of it.

Eren: - Why an accident? Eren thought.  
Reiner: - He may have wanted to commit suicide?

  
Annie clenched her teeth, holding back her sobs.

  
Livai: - Where is this Armin now? Livai let go.  
Reiner: - Missing, replied Reiner. We searched his apartment, his wardrobe is half empty, it looks like he left in haste.  
Erwin: - Good. Unveil your face to the press, I want everyone to know what it looks like. Nothing about his story, only his name, name, age and picture. I want to wait before revealing everything in detail. We have to find him, maybe he only kills the rapists, but who tells us that he will change his prey? It's a serial killer. He can attack anyone.

  
Reiner: - Well, Reiner answered.

  
The room emptied, Annie walked quickly down the hall towards her office, when a family hand gently grabbed her shoulder.

  
Reiner: - How are you? Reiner asked worriedly. You did not say much during the meeting. It is not in your habits, this business, you were in and there, nothing.

  
Annie watched him without saying anything, a ball formed in her throat.

  
Reiner: - Are you hiding something?  
Annie: - No, why? She smiled. It's just that this case tires me, I need rest. We have to find him, then we go to the bar, I need it.

  
Reiner smiled and watched her go away. His smile disappeared. She was hiding something from him, he knew her by heart, they were best friends.

  
**And he was going to investigate.**


	17. Chapter 17

_ \- "The investigators finally have the face of the serial killer who has been terrorizing the city for several months, his latest victim is Jeffrey Lopez, a rapist, his body was found at his charred home ..." _

  
Armin turned the pasta in the water with a wooden spoon, in silence. He merely watched as the whirlwind formed in the middle as he continued for several seconds. He looked up at the television he had turned on, there was now 10 minutes and the news was focused on him. So was it soon for him? He reported his intention back to work when he heard the front door open. He leaned back to see and saw Annie removing her cloak in heavy silence. He knew very well what she had.

  
Annie: - They know everything started Annie before noticing that the TV was on. Apparently you already know it.

  
She grabbed the remote and cut as Armin joined her, hugging her.

  
Armin: - I'm sorry to make you suffer that. You do not have to ...   
Annie: - Stop, I told you. That's my decision, you respect her, Annie said hugging her to savor her warmth.

  
The latter clenched his teeth and kissed the top of his head before inviting him to sit down to eat. They spoke a little of everything without mentioning once again the news that was spinning. What's the point in talking about it? Annie just had to pay attention to Reiner, who was beginning to suspect something. That worried him. The nurse had seen him visit Armin. If his colleague asked him if other people had come to see him, who would she be able to describe? It will be fucked in all cases. Annie thought.

  
The darkness had invaded the room, the night had fallen for two hours. Armin was sleeping peacefully in the back of the blonde, stuck to her, to the delight of Annie. But despite this, she did not sleep. Setting the dresser in front of her, the questions turned in her mind. If Reiner discovers her secret, she would lose the trust of her best friend, her work, her pride but also her popularity within the FBI. She already saw herself doing the headlines of world newspapers: **"The treason of an agent." "Love between a killer and an agent, possible?"** ... Annie sighed. How was it going to end? She was playing her career for him, she did not think to attach so much to Armin and his story. If he betrayed or manipulated her, she would kill him. But, was she able?

 

Armin: - Are you still tense?

  
Annie came out of her thoughts and turned to look at Armin, who was watching him anxiously.

  
Annie: - Sorry, dirty day she went on curling up in her arms.   
Armin: - It's because of me.   
Annie: - What did I tell you earlier?

  
Armin clenched his teeth, holding back a tear as he squeezed her, pulling up the blanket. The heartbeat of the blond, berça Annie who finally closed his eyes. Her gentle breathing soothed her and her presence made her happy. She forgot everything.   
  
Reiner glanced at her watch and looked up when Annie appeared on the stairs of their suspect's apartment: Armin.  _I want to test it._

  
Reiner: - Bad sleep? asked the latter with a smile.   
Annie: - This is the case that gets on my nerves Annie replied, rolling her eyes before stopping in front of him. Why did you call me?   
Reiner: - To search the apartment, we must find other evidence.

  
Annie raised an eyebrow and followed him inside. She entered the corridor and looked around her, this place she knew by heart.

Annie: - You found the mask? she asked. It could make him dive.  
Reiner: - We're looking, but nothing. I think he left with Reiner in a shrug, heading to the room.

Annie watched her out of the corner of her eye and walked slowly to the kitchen as if it was a burden to come here. She searched the rack in the cupboards or shelves so that he would not suspect anything. Catching up a can of food, she put it down and looked at the food here.

  
Reiner: - I asked a question to the nurse who was taking care of this Armin.

  
The blonde suddenly froze on the spot and stopped what she was doing. He felt it coming in his back.

  
Reiner: - I asked him if anyone else came to visit him,Reiner continued, looking up at his colleague who was not moving. She described me a medium-sized woman, blond hair tied in a bun, blue eyes ... Annie?

  
She clenched her teeth and closed the drawers before turning to her.

  
Annie: - There are plenty of women with this description, I'm not the only one.  
Reiner: - Dressed in a long coat, white blouse and pants in the same colors as the one you wear, and even shoes cut he.  
Trapped.

  
He took out a ring, his ring ?!

  
Reiner: - And I found that in Armin's room. Under the bed. You probably had to drop it by mistake? But how did she get here? Reiner asked, staring at the blonde with a dark look. Annie ... What link do you have with him?

  
Annie watched her, paralyzed, her limbs refusing to move.

  
Reiner: - What link do you have with him ?! he repeated with a firmer tone.

  
A crackle was heard: the walkie talkie of the two agents.

  
_Eren: - "Here agent Jeager, the suspect Armin Arlert escaped on a motorbike from agent Leonhart's house ... Annie, why were you hiding him!"_  
Annie: - Did you send Eren home ?! Annie spat.  
Reiner: - Where is he ?!  
 _Eren: - "He's coming out of the city, I think he's heading straight for the country! We're chasing him, bring him back!"_

  
Annie pushed Reiner and rushed to the exit towards his vehicle.

  
Reiner: - Annie explain me ?! the tall blond shouted, following her.

  
Without a word, she opened the door and climbed into it. Starting the engine, she turned her steering wheel to the right and pressed the accelerator. Reiner jumped into his company car and quickly followed the blonde.

  
Reiner: - Do not lose it eyes Eren, we must trap him! Reiner spat on the walkie talkie. I'm blocking Annie!  
 _Eren: - "We call reinforcements?"_  
Reiner: - No, it's us two who will stop them!  
 _Eren: -"The?_ "

Reiner: - Armin and Annie. She's in her camp, so she's a suspect, Reiner says regretfully. Whore, why are you doing this to us?

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give more sensation, put this song to 2 minutes. I wish you a good reading !  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLT0HNJLWw&list=LLhizX_zXLGcbP4JfIsR_5mg&index=10

The motorcycle rumbled, Armin continued to accelerate as Eren came dangerously close to him. He had managed to get out of the city and now there were fewer people. The blonde entered a straight road surrounded by greenery and fields. Every time he heard the engine of the vehicle behind him get closer, his heart was a good one in his chest. The microphone built into the motorcycle helmet emitted a signal that someone was calling him. He strayed while keeping his eyes riveted on the road.

  
Armin: - Annie ?!  
_Annie: "- How did Eren find you ?! Why did you let him in?" Annie snarled from the other end of the line._  
Armin: - How do you want me to know it was him ?! In any case he broke down the door!  
_Annie: "- I have Reiner behind me, but I'm trying to join you, where are you?"_  
Armin: - Do not join me!  
_Annie: "- Where are you?" She spit, "you're on a motorcycle, a car is much more powerful, you will not get away with it, I told you to let me handle it!"_  
Armin: - On the main road that leads to the countryside, the straight line that extends for several kilometers.  
_Annie: "- I see where it is, I'll take a shortcut."_

  
The bike continued to accelerate on the road, she roared in unison with Eren's car. The landscape was moving at an incredible speed and the wind lashed against Armin's body.

  
_Annie: "- I ask you only one thing Armin is to stay alive, did you understand?"_

  
He wanted to add something else but she had already hung up.

  
Armin: -I'll do it for you," he said, taking a last look behind him to see Eren, still stuck to him.

The pursuit race lasted about another 10 minutes in the middle of this greenery, the wheat fields were standing around them. Eren continued to accelerate, pushing his car to the maximum, he was only a few meters from the bike. Armin clenched his teeth, he was thoroughly, impossible to go faster. Slowed at 300 km / h on the road. He turned his head to the right when he heard another engine roar approaching from that side. He frowned and shifted a little to the left of the road. Eren's eyes widened and he braked when a car came out of the wheat field.

  
Annie.

  
The blonde's vehicle went directly behind Armin to serve as a shield. Whore but where does it come from? He looked up into his retro interior and saw Reiner in the distance. He stepped on the accelerator after losing speed. His two suspects were moving away but he was going to catch up with them, he swore. He wanted to understand why such betrayal!

  
_Reiner: - "Eren."_  
Eren: - What? asked the brunette in the walkie talkie.  
_Reiner: - "I give you permission to shoot Armin."_  
Eren: - Okay.

  
Annie kept her eyes in front of her, Armin rolling a little to the left of the road. Her car was slender at 280 km / h, she still kept a distance with the blond to avoid causing an accident. She groaned when a strong pain in her belly appeared. Not now ! She noticed that she had lost speed and saw in her rearview mirror, Eren shift on his left. He doubled it? His vehicle came up to him and he seemed to be telling him something. She frowned to read on her lips, "I'm sorry."

  
Annie: - Eren do not! she yelled.

  
He doubled it and hit the back of his vehicle against the front of his. Annie braked a bit, the racing car began to zigzags but she managed to control the car before the tragedy. She came back on the accelerator and tried to call Armin. He answered.

  
_Armin: "- What is it?" The blond asked, seeing Eren get dangerously close to him in the retro._

 

No answer. The blonde's eyes were fixed on Eren's figure inside the car. She saw his arm rise, holding a pistol.

  
Annie: - HE WILL SHOOT YOU ! she shouted.

  
Eren closed one of his eyes and looked at the blond who turned around.

  
Eren: - Stack in my viewfinder.

  
The ball goes.

  
Something suddenly crossed the blonde's back before coming out of his belly. Annie saw a heart-rending scream in her cell phone. She braked quickly not to get into Eren, who did the same thing. She manages to see the motorcycle flying at a frantic speed. She was hitting the ground, the smoke was invading her and she was threatening to explode. Armin was thrown out of the two-wheeled vehicle. His body crushed in the wheat field.

  
Annie: - ARMIN!

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give more sensation, put this song. I wish you a good reading !  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icgBviS1k6s

_ He slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the blonde lying on him. He smiled and put back a rebellious lock that often hid his right eye. She was beautiful. He had been lucky to cross his road that day. But will this chance continue? He knew very well that one day it will be the end. But he had to enjoy the moment, as he does every day. Because every day was perhaps the last. Annie was there, she held an important place for him. She had made a specular change. _

_  
Annie: - Stop looking at me like that. _

_  
He came out of his thoughts as he saw the blonde staring at him with a frown. He found that adorable coming from her. She straightened up, trying to get out of his sleep while rubbing his face. She shifted her intention to him, who obviously still looked at her lovingly. Annie straddled him and kissed his lips, the blonde answered him without waiting and sat up. The blonde's arm slid over her shoulders and one of her hands snuck into her hair to deepen their embrace. He liked to wake up in his company. _

  
**But.**

  
**It was finished.**

  
Why did he see his face? That smiling face and sweetness in his eyes? At the worst moment?

  
The motorcycle hit the ground, squeaking against the concrete before stopping in the middle. Annie could just see Armin crashing in the middle of the wheat field. Without losing a second, she rushed out of the vehicle and called. She called him, hoping to get an answer. But nothing. She will run as if her life was helping out, that was Armin's. The accident was far too violent for him to get out of it.

  
Annie: - Armin ?!

 

She pushed the wheat that blocked her way and stopped when she saw him, lying in a pool of blood. He was lying there, the helmet still on his head, motionless.

  
Annie: - Armin ?! she called, kneeling quickly beside him.

  
She put her hands gently on the helmet and lifted the window. Blood ran down his forehead, his eyes were closed.

  
Annie: - Please look at me! she repeated with tears in her eyes.

  
She quickly checked the pulse on the wrist and then on the neck. He was breathing. She pulled the helmet very softly and finally opened her eyes.

  
Annie: - Do not move, I call them ...  
Armin: -No ... moaned Armin. Do not do that.

  
Annie was about to say something when Reiner and Eren arrived between the wheat, aiming at them with their weapon. Without further ado, she grabbed hers and pointed to her two colleagues.

  
Reiner: - Lower your weapon, Reiner ordered.  
Annie: - You dropped it Annie replied retaining with his other hand, the neck of the blonde.  
Reiner: - Out of the question, it's a serial killer.  
Annie: - Have you seen what condition it is?! she shouted. It does not represent any danger! Even for you! I think you have worked enough on this investigation to know his intentions!

  
Reiner gritted his teeth and lowered his weapon just like Eren.

  
Reiner: - You have to call for help.  
Armin: -No," said Armin, mumbling in a weak voice.  
Annie: - Why ?!

Armin: - I ... do not feel anything anymore. My legs and ... my arms ... It's my spinal cord ... was affected ... Which means ... That the rest of my life will be in a chair ... he moaned turning his face to Annie who was watching him, tears in his eyes.

  
Reiner looked down, he understood why the blond did not want help. He wanted to finish it. He motioned for Eren to leave them and departed out of respect.

  
Eren: - What do we do?  
Reiner: - Nothing. We wait. Nobody needs to know about them.

  
Annie was still holding her neck and moving closer to him, leaning over it. Armin could very well see the fear in his eyes and it was destroying him.

  
Annie: - We have to help you, she said softly even if her voice was shaking.  
Armin: - Listen to me please ... Look at me Annie ... he whispered trying to fight the pain. If the FBI discovers your relationship with me, it's you who loses everything ...  
Annie: - I do not care ...  
Armin: -Not when you live it," he said. You know I'm right ... I do not want to ... you're sacrificing your professional life for me ... I refuse.  
Annie: - I refuse that you let go of me replied the blonde by putting his forehead against his bloody.

  
Armin tried to move his arms but impossible. He did not even feel them anymore, why? Why did not he feel his body anymore? Her breath slowed and Annie felt it.

  
Armin: - You can squeeze me I feel nothing smiles with pain.

  
The blonde's tears were still sliding down her cheeks. She straightened it very gently and hugged it. Armin closed his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, savoring his body and warmth for the last time. His vision was more and more troubled, his head was spinning ... He felt himself leaving, he was going to join her. _Laura. Dad is coming._

  
Armin: - I love you, he murmured.

  
Annie closed her eyes, pouring the other tears on her cheeks, squeezing him a little harder.

  
Annie: - I love you too, she said, putting her arm behind her shoulders and stepping back to look at him.

He smiled and it destroyed her. _He was smiling when he was going to die, why?_

  
Armin: - You're probably the last face I'll see, so mice Annie asked Armin gently.  
Annie: - You're horrible to tell me that, she smiles painfully.

  
Annie leaned over and kissed her bloody lips before squeezing her, rocking her like a child. She felt the blonde's breath touching the skin of his neck, giving him chills. She wanted more time ... Why now?

  
Reiner pushed the wheat and watched Annie cover Armin with his own coat, silently. She straightened, leaving her eyes on the corpse before slowly turning her gaze to her two colleagues. Especially Eren who gave the coup de grace. She approached him and stared at him hatefully. Armin would not have wanted. She turned away from him and went out of the field.

  
Annie: - Call the cops, I do not care.  
Reiner: - No.

  
Annie turned to them.

  
Reiner: - We'll help you bury him where no one can find him. The investigation will trample because Armin will be gone. It will buckle and then classify, we will talk more about this case.

  
Annie remained silent and nodded.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give more sensation, put this song. I wish you a good reading !  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Kf-FlECN7M

_ 3 years later. _   
  
Observing the lake that lay before her eyes, she shifted her intention under the tree to her right. The sun was beginning to disappear on the horizon, letting beautiful colors light up his face. There was a small rock to remember the location. She walked slowly to the place and sat down, laying her flowers on the little rock.

  
?: - Today with mom we went to the sea! smiled the little girl. I took this shell for you. Mom told me that you liked shells.   
Annie: - Honey? Annie called.

  
She turned around to see her mother join her with a sweet smile and sit by her side.

  
Léa: - I told him my day, she said, clinging to her.

  
Annie put a protective arm around her little shoulders and shifted her intention to the grave and the lake. Growing up without one's father or mother was horrible for a child. She did not even know him and that destroyed her. But the blonde was doing everything to make her happy and try to fill this pain so that she is less present.

  
Léa: - He hears me?

  
Annie: - Of course, the blonde answered softly.

  
Léa: - Do you talk to him too? she asked, looking at her.

  
Annie: - All the time smiles Annie putting a lock behind her ear to see her eyes.

  
The little one smiled and put her head against her, contemplating with her eyes the lake that stretched before their eyes. She held in her hands a bracelet that he wore all the time.

  
Annie: - We have to go, the night will soon fall, she said softly.

  
She smiled and got up, taking her mother's hand before walking to the car.

  
Armin had sacrificed herself to save her, she would have liked to help him. But he had left with a smile and she had told herself that she might have accomplished her mission. She had managed to make him happy even though it had only lasted a month. He had known love, the truth. He was now resting with his daughter, protected from this pitiful world. Annie will protect her daughter, their daughter. With the help of the one she had always loved and loved until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story, I hope you liked it. Personally I'm pretty proud for once and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> I am currently looking for another idea, if you have any, do not hesitate to tell me!


End file.
